Blessing of the Quests
by Kakitama41694
Summary: [AU] Reihou [Pikachu], Haburi [Aron], and Ikari [Stunky] were just normal young Pokemon mercenaries but a twist has happen in their life with new friends & enemies with their new friends they have new quests R&R Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon


This story may be dumb I think it bad though I work hard to think of it.

* * *

In this mixed world theirs is trouble in many places some of these places are just farming villages who don't have lots of money but when is money an issue when lives are in dangers. One is in danger now in this very minute.

"This town is full of weaklings such an easy target, now burn the crops and steal the valuables," said a sinister voice. The voice belongs to a Scizor leader to a local bandit group.

"Leader was right this is such an easy target," said a Pinsir one of the members of the bandits. It was in front an abandon house, an orange ball being summoned from its mouth, "Hyper Beam !" The orange beam turns to a surge of light which collied with the house, the walls went down breaking down and the place call home to some Pokemons went in dusts.

House crashing, crops burning, and many more were this mad band of bandits doing. "This is the first raid in weeks," said a Scyther "What we did to this town will make us have some Pokemons that work and bring them back to the base." The Scyther notices a bag which it seems to be stuff with something laying on the floor. "Look like a free bag must be a gift from those villagers." When he tried to go near it, a small hole caught his foot. "What where this came from it wasn't here before?"

"You guys are such weaklings," said someone in a sarcastic tone. The bandit in the area face to where the voice is the thing who said it was it was on a house the voice belongs to a Pikachu with a shoulder pad on his right side. "Hello my name is Reihou I'm just a mercenary who was sent here."

" Just one sell sword you can't beat us after all it fifteen against one," said the lead Scizor.

Reihou jumps down from the building a couple of the bug type bandit came to attack him

"Let have some fun okay," Reihou said with a smirk. First to attack was a Pinsir using vicegrip Reihou jump to dodge the attack and land on the back side of the Pinsir. "Here I go, Slam!" With the strong wack of his tail the Pinsir went flying. "Fourteen to three is the answer for the Scizor's calculations."

"Kill him shut him up. He disgraces us no one disgrace my group he must die, but hey wait minute three," Said Scizor. The bandits run to the crowd some have gone on the path where the Scyther was stuck which then they become stuck."What is slowing those guys down?"

He ground around that area broke down as all of the stuck persons fell to a hole, severely damage themselves. An Aron came out from the ground near it the Aron was from normal one as it has a scar on it cheek it begins to speak "Reihou doesn't rush it take time to strike, them at an average pace."

"Haburi this hiding around is boring direct attack are faster and more easier to do." Reihou replied to the Aron.

"Reihou you're such an idiot direct attacks never work out," said a cunning voice jumping behind Reihou. The voice belongs to Ikari a Stunky but his eye had a cut on it."Of course distraction attack work better in these situations then those strategies," Ikari said.

"Very funny Ikari you know that direct attack more stronger then those attack." Reihou laughs at his friend's suggestion.

Haburi digs to where they were all at. "You know that the best attack is a great defense," Haburi said.

"No distractions are better!" Ikari yells at them for his suggestion.

"Oh-no way direct attacks!" Reihou yells at the two.

"Defending then attacking better!" Called out Haburi.

Then the bandits foolish attacked the three and they are really mad, really mad. "Hey we talking here!" Reihou said as he then attacks, their attacker a Pinsir with a Slam then finishes him off with a Mega Punch sending the guy flying to two really unlucky Beedrills which put them in a frozen state.

"Don't mess with me ever!" Haburi calls out. As his attacker a Butterfree hit him with a Silver wind attack, Haburi use Protect and destroy the silver wind, then use, "Take down!" use a powerful take down to defeat the Butterfree.

"Why don't you all just die!?" Ikari sent a poison gas which suffocated all the reminding Pokemon on the opposing side. "Now that over well you see distractions see it better."

Scizor jumps down with an angry face, "You guys are strong but I'm better." Scizor said while preparing a Hyper beam. "Hyper Beam!" Shoot out the orange beam Haburi use to protect his teammates. "Look like your teamwork is better then I though so it time to show my strength."

"Let go Mega punch!" Reihou calls out using a Mega punch Scizor grabs his hand blocking the Mega punch. "What then takes this Mega kick!" Reihou kicks the Scizor in the face sending Scizor flying to a building. "That was too easy!"

"Scizor came out without what it looks like no damage. "I'm a steel type no way those move will hurt." Scizor said getting up and charging to them, "Metal claw!" His claws begin to glow.

"No way Screech!" Ikari said as he rushes to be in front of Reihou to use a menacing sound attack. With that the Scizor was defenseless.

"My turn Mud-slap!" Haburi said releasing mud attack, heavily damages the Scizor.

"I don't deserve to die to a Sellsword!" Scizor calls as he jumps out of the mud-slap way and land between of Reihou & Ikari and rising his claws to them releasing two Hyper Beams at the two! The beam made them flew to houses. "You Sellswords are truly pathetic."

The ground erupts in front of the bandit leader revealing Haburi, "Die!" The Scizor took heavy damage from Haburi's attack

"Ugh dammit that attack how did he plans that out," say the graving Scizor. "Never except to use this but you Aron deserves it I'll use Sword Dance!" Swords then appear out of the ground and start spinning in circles for Scizor sometime colliding with each other Scizor was glowing in a bright red. The sword stops and drop back to the ground. "Much better now fell my true strength Reversal!" Scizor glow blue and hit Haburi hard making him fell to the ground. "Thanks to those attack my attack Reversal become stronger."

"My body I can't move it" Haburi said trying to stand up.

"Good-bye Brick Break!" Said Scizor using a powerful Brick Break attack, on now numb Haburi.

"Take this Thunder Punch!" said Reihou as he burst out releasing a Thunder punch to Scizor's face. "If Normal attack won't work then I hit you with Thunder moves" Scizor flow to where Ikari is trap or were.

Ikari got up to see the Scizor flying to him. "This time your going down, Flamethrower!"

Ikari said as he releases the powerful burst from his mouth of fire laying the guy to a crispy bug. "Game over!"

"Now it my turn to took care off him!" Said Haburi. He uses hit feet to hit the floor that lead to a Rock slide attack. "Rock Slide!"

"Impossible!" Scizor trying counter those boulders but it was effect less and he got hit and cover by them all . . .

The village elder, a Slowbro goes to the three young mercenaries, "Thank you for clearing all those Scizor's bandits I though we were going to be in hiding forever."

"No need worries old man," said Reihou. "So what you going to do with the bandits left over that we didn't kill."

"We made them plow the field of course with you three we figure out true courage." Said the Slowbro, "Here the pay if we could give you more we definitely will give you but maybe with these extra help, we can!"

"Man old man you are more hyper than I though," said Ikari as he accept the Pokedollars.

"Mission complete, damage: Minimum, time will heal it." Said Haburi as he walks to exit the village.

The three mercenaries left to go back with the base after their mission which has been completed.

* * *

This the first Chapter if you don't know Stunky is a Dark/Poison Skunk pokemon 


End file.
